


On The Rooftop

by TheSadGreasyChild



Category: Slender Man Mythos, The Sparrow's Grip
Genre: Depressed boi, Multi, Tags Are Hard, Thinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-29 19:49:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20232016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSadGreasyChild/pseuds/TheSadGreasyChild
Summary: Alex reflects.





	On The Rooftop

Alex sat on the roof of the 1 story home, looking up at the sunset.

Her life had been hectic recently, with Slender and Andrew close behind, she really didn't have time to relax.

She at least had Flinn but... Even then, not even he understood fully what was going on.

It seemed like... it would be better if she offed herself.

But, she had made it this far, so... Why would she stop now?

... She had lost so much, and, it hurt her just to think about.

She was just a pawn in The Tall Man's sick game, and, she really just wanted it to end.

Well, she really didn't know if she was a pawn or not.

Was she a pawn? Was she the other player?

It was most likely that she was the other player, sacrificing her pawn to win the game.

It scared her to no extent, who was she sacrificing? What was the pattern? Whose move was next?

And, How would she win?

Was winning even a factor here? Did she even have a chance? 

She didn't even realize she was crying.

Tears streamed down her face as the moon loomed upon the home.

It was a full moon, it's light lighting up the tiles around her.

It was the one reminder, the one thing that reminded her that she was still alive.

Flinn's compliments and Blue's pats on the back didn't phase her anymore, it was all just one blur.

She was always either numb or... Afraid.

She could barely feel emotions anymore, not letting them influence her anyway.

She didn't know if Flinn had noticed the change in her mood, as he wasn't the most observant.

Flinn maybe her best friend but... He knew almost nothing about her, and, she knew everything about him.

It was crazy, it really was, they have known each other since she was 5, and, he was 6 but... it felt like, they were so distant.

He acted like everything was alright, like Tall and Faceless didn't even exist but... 

He still had a lingering sadness in his words when he talked to her.

She had been going through a rough time, recently, and, she could see why he would be worried but...

It was a bit odd.

But, Pretty much everything in her life now was odd.

She blinked, being pushed back into reality.

She had a migraine, making her shake her head.

She had decided to go back into the house, to be greeted by Flinn once again...


End file.
